Pokemon: A life without
by SBM
Summary: look in side am rubbish at summerys


It was quite the stars where no where to be seen in the sky the clouds had covered them up.

A Kecleon moved from its place in the shadows and started clambering up the wall, eventually he had reached his masters cell "kec kec leon" he called in he waited a little surveying the scene around him before turning around to call again but Cr was already at the window " good boy you okay "he said stroking the Kecleon's head "time to get out of here" Cr stood back "now Kecleon furry swipe the bars" the Kecleon's paws glowed white then he slashed the bars and pulled them out allowing them to fall to the floor !CLANG! The noise from the bars echoed through out the night.

HONK! HONK! HONK! The warning bell sounded "PRISONER ALERT! PRISONER ALERT!" Cr moved quickly "They'll be after me, "he thought... but that didn't matter as that's just the way he liked and as the guards burst through the door Cr jumped out into the night sky shouting as he fell "Duskull go!", as the ghost came out, he grabbed onto it and slowly floated down onto the forest floor recalling his Duskull Cr let Kecleon onto his shoulder and sprinted off into the night.

As Cr walked he knew that he was going to be chased by the agency "We'll never give up on you. You know that don't you as long as you are out there we will hunt you down." the agencies director's words bounced round his head over and over again. What if they where right? What if this is it now always running finding his father would have to go on hold for now. Cr sat down. His Kecleon clambered up the nearest tree to keep lookout. He never told him that he just always wanted to protect his friend. Kecleon stood on an open tree branch looking out into the forest, his master was down below him. Kecleon paused. He never quite liked calling Cr master. If Kecleon wanted to leave he could, though he never would. He always couldn't see anyone crying without him crying. Cr awoke early, the Starly were chirruping in the sky and the sun was shining. "Great" thought Cr to himself "A productive day". He always had a thing about rainy days as you could never do anything. Looking down he saw Kecleon asleep next to where he'd been laying. "well good friend our journey begins after your kindness I think I can return the favour" he thought to himself as he picked up the sleeping Kecleon and began the long walk through the forest. Some time later Cr stopped to rest. He sat down under the nearest tree and released his pokemon so they could stretch there legs. For a while there was a chorus of cries as the pokemon came out. "Froslass" "Vire, vire" "Duskull" "MAMOSWINE". At the last cry Kecleon woke up and rubbed his eyes and began rejoicing as it saw all his friends. Cr slumped back into the tree trunk it was always so pleasing to see his friends playing together and he hated them having to be dragged into his quest his burden at that moment he looked up to see…….

A girl on a Vespiquen flew over head. The girl jumped off and landed on the branch right above Cr's head. "What took you so long?" Cr asked. The girl just looked at him. It was definitely him, the green entwining vines on his hand snaking up past his elbow. "A very irritable Tyranitar" She replied dropping down, landing on her feet, hands to the floor right in front of him. They looked at each other almost studying each other. Cr stood up they both hugged. "See you evolved your Combee," he said looking at the huge beehive queen that was behind the girl. "Yeah your kecleons looking strong too," she replied "Oh yeah it took the bars of my cell in one swipe." Cr said. The girl stopped walking towards the playing pokemon and turned around "You got sent to prison???" she exclaimed "Err, yeah." Cr said "What happened?" she asked. "Remember the Veilstone virus?" Cr reminded her. The girl looked shocked "I thought we couldn't be traced, you said we couldn't be traced!" the girl span round quickly searching for a huge swat team ready to come bursting through the trees and bushes. "No we can't but apparently the agency had been chasing me for some time and managed to tie me to releasing the virus." Cr replied walking towards the girl "Ruby, Ruby," he repeated Ruby was looking round wildly. Cr grabbed Ruby's head making her look into his eyes. "I took full responsibility. You're not in any trouble." Cr said ruby calmed down immediately. "You took full responsibility to protect me?" ruby exclaimed. "Yeah, you know I always look after my friends." Cr said looking down at the floor. "Thank you." she whispered. "Okay, let's forget the past, I'm starving. I hear there's a great battling diner near here." Cr said. "Cool." ruby replied. Then they got on their bikes and rode off.


End file.
